Such a process is described in WO-A-2004/072159.
In recent years, much effort has been put into the incorporation of carbon nanotubes in polymer matrices. The composites obtained are interesting materials, since they have enhanced electrical and mechanical properties at very low loading due to the specific nanotube characteristics, such as their high aspect ratio and electrical conductance. However, dispersion of carbon nanotubes in highly viscous polymers is difficult and has often been attempted by functionalizing the nanotubes, leading to attractive interactions between the nanotubes and the polymer. In addition, dispersing exfoliated nanotubes has been found to be a challenge, since nanotubes are highly bundled as a result of strong van-der-Waals interactions.